Jeu dangereux
by Alpheratz9
Summary: A vouloir jouer avec le feu, on se brûle les doigts...McShep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

1

John Sheppard ajusta la sangle de son sac à dos et se redressa en s'essuyant le front. Il était temps de repartir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au docteur McKay et soupira, exaspéré. Evidemment ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt. A genoux et torse nu il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son pull qui, bien sur se trouvait au fond.

Le militaire était perplexe devant le manque d'organisation du scientifique. C'était peut-être un génie mais il se montrait incapable de remplir correctement son sac lors des missions et c'était toujours la même histoire : il fallait attendre que McKay vienne à bout des vêtements, chaussettes, notes, ordinateur portable qui se mélangeaient allègrement dans son fouillis afin que ce dernier mette la main sur l'objet recherché.

Teyla et le major Lorne, résignés, discutaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre de la mission. L'athosienne connaissait très bien la planète où ils se trouvaient et ses habitants et elle racontait quelques anecdotes à Lorne sur la population locale. Absorbés par leur conversation, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention au combat que menait McKay contre son chaos personnel éparpillé à leurs pieds.

Sheppard avait à plusieurs reprises tenté d'initier le scientifique à l'art de ranger ses affaires dans un sac à dos afin d'accéder immédiatement à l'essentiel mais manifestement cela avait de la peine à entrer dans la tête dure du canadien.

Le militaire laissa échapper un soupir de résignation. Son regard se posa sur la tête ronde penchée sur le capharnaüm de vêtements, de papiers divers, de barres de chocolat et descendit vers la courbe douce des larges épaules. Il en apprécia l'arrondi et se demanda comment était la peau au toucher. Douce certainement. Lisse et souple. Il fixa hypnotisé le mouvement des épaules pleines et se sentit une fois de plus troublé. A ce moment là le scientifique leva les yeux et surprit le regard de Sheppard sur lui. Il rougit violemment et replongea dans son sac d'où il extirpa enfin le pull bleu.

John Sheppard se mordit les lèvres, agacé. Il se demanda une fois de plus à quel jeu ils jouaient tous les deux : Les regards, les frôlements, les réflexions équivoques. Tout cela n'était certainement pas très innocent. Ni très clair. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où ça allait les mener. Bon sang, ils n'étaient même pas homos tous les deux ! Il savait que McKay, sans être un grand séducteur ne laissait pas passer les occasions quand elles se présentaient et lui même était reconnu par tous comme le parfait séducteur. Les femmes le trouvaient irrésistible et il en avait emmené plus d'une dans son lit depuis leur arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, lors des missions et dans la base même. Il se détendit : Tout cela n'était sûrement qu'une façon de déstresser. Les missions étaient souvent périlleuses et ce jeu troublant leur permettait de se détendre, voilà tout. Mais tout de même depuis quelque temps ils…John Sheppard chercha le terme exact. Ils…flirtaient, aurait dit sa mère. Vieille expression désuète que personne n'employait plus guère mais qui résumait bien la situation. Est-ce qu'ils ne jouaient pas un peu avec le feu ? Est ce qu'ils savaient bien où étaient leurs limites ? Il fallait bien reconnaître que d'une certaine façon ils marchaient sur des œufs. Le militaire haussa les épaules et chassa ces pensées pour le moins dérangeantes. McKay était enfin prêt, ils pouvaient repartir. Le militaire lança une plaisanterie sur le fait « qu'il allait prendre Rodney à part ce soir pour lui apprendre certaines choses », laissant bien entendu planer le doute et le scientifique saisit la balle au bond afin de lui signaler « qu'il se tenait à sa disposition tant son esprit scientifique était ouvert à toute chose ».

La conversation se poursuivit, légère et ambiguë. Les deux hommes avançaient sur un chemin familier, persuadés de maîtriser parfaitement leurs propos et leurs sentiments..

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entrevoyaient la suite logique des événements. Ils se laissaient porter, ne cherchant ni à comprendre ni même à reconnaître leurs désirs. Ils avançaient en aveugle et allaient droit dans le mur.

A suivre…


	2. 2

2

Ils reprirent leur route en direction du village où ils étaient attendus.

Teyla, habituellement peu bavarde leur parla longuement du peuple qui allait les recevoir. Pour une fois la jeune athosienne se montrait loquace et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les habitants du village.

-Ce sont des gens merveilleux et très hospitaliers. Et également des amis de longue date de mon peuple. Je les connais tous.

John Sheppard sourit : Manifestement Teyla serait une intermédiaire inestimable dans les futures négociations commerciales entre les atlantes et ces gens.

La jeune femme était visiblement heureuse de cette visite. Il était rare de la voir animée d'un tel enthousiasme. Elle se montrait habituellement plus réservée. Sheppard se demanda si la présence de Lorne y était pour quelque chose. Teyla ne semblait pas indifférente au jeune major et le colonel avait surprit certains échanges de sourires qui lui laissait à penser que peut-être…

Il reporta son attention sur le discours de l'athosienne.

-Leur chef est un homme exceptionnel, s'exclama t-elle. Lorne se rembrunit. L'homme le meilleur que j'ai jamais rencontré, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux à l'égard du major. Il est très âgé maintenant. Lorne se détendit et sourit à son tour à la jeune femme. Il n'a rien perdu de ses facultés : il a un don de clairvoyance. Il voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas. En fait, il les ressent. Je crois que sa petite fille, Aela a hérité de son don.

Rodney McKay qui marchait derrière elle eut un sourire dubitatif. Un don de clairvoyance, voyez-vous ça ! Il se transformait peut-être aussi les soirs de pleine lune où bien d' autres foutaises encore ! Il s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion bien sentie sur le présumé don de l'homme en question et sur la crédulité des hommes en général quand un regard d'avertissement du colonel l'en empêcha. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-McKay, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie de contrarier Teyla alors stop, pas de réflexion malvenue, OK ? Si vous avez envie d'exercer votre langue, je suis là…Le militaire lui lança un regard équivoque et continua : Pour vous écouter bien sûr..

-Pour m'écouter seulement ? Glissa le scientifique au creux de son oreille, entrant une nouvelle fois dans le jeu.

-Vous pensiez à quoi, McKay ? Susurra le militaire, accompagnant sa question d'un regard provocant.

-Peut-être à la même chose que vous, colonel…

Ces demi-mot, ces non-dits plus ou moins explicites excitaient le scientifique, faisaient battre son cœur et monter l'adrénaline.Il avait un peu le sentiment de se tenir en équilibre au dessus du vide, de prendre des risques. Une partie de lui même lui disait qu'ils jouaient avec le feu mais l'autre brûlait d'excitation, d'envie de l'interdit. Et ces échanges étaient si plaisants ! Ils ne prêtaient pas à conséquence. En fait, c'était juste pour s'amuser, se détendre. Rien de plus. Rodney McKay sourit. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait et lui faisait du bien et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en priverait.

Le colonel Sheppard l'attirait, c'était indéniable mais il n'était pas homosexuel, c'était évident. N'empeche qu'il se posait des questions sur ses propres sentiments et faisait certains rêves où lui et Sheppard se retrouvaient dans des situations cette fois-ci …plus qu'équivoques.

Il grimaça et troublé, chassa ces pensées gênantes. Cela n'arriverait pas dans la réalité, c'était impossible. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il gardait la maîtrise et contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

Il lança un regard provocant au militaire et reprit leur échange verbal là où il en était resté.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ils arrivèrent au village en fin d'après midi.

Une partie des habitants s'était rassemblée pour les accueillir. Teyla sourit et s'avança vers un très vieil homme qui l'étreignit avec affection.

-Te voici enfin ma Teyla. Tu es toujours plus jolie à chaque fois que je te vois. Ah si j'avais seulement cinquante ans de moins ! ajouta t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

L'athosienne éclata de rire :

-Grand-père, vous serez toujours jeune, répliqua Teyla avec chaleur. Mais venez que je vous présente à mes amis :

Voici le colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney McKay qui est un scientifique, le major Lorne et notre escorte, des marines finit-elle en désignant les deux militaires qui les accompagnait. Des soldats, précisa t-elle devant l'air perplexe du vieil homme.

Mais celui-ci semblait plutôt s'interesser au colonel Sheppard. Il le scrutait d'un regard perçant qui mettait le militaire mal à l'aise. Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand le chef le devança :

-Soyez tous les bienvenus, s'exclama le vieil homme. Les amis de Teyla sont nos amis. Si vous le voulez bien, nous parlerons affaires demain. Vous devez être fatigués et avoir faim.

Rodney trouva immédiatement le vieil homme fort sympathique. En effet il mourrait de faim et entendait bien faire honneur au repas. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux au chef.

-En effet je meurs de faim et cette longue marche m'a épuisé. Et le colonel Sheppard m'a l'air affamé lui aussi… et bien fatigué.

En effet le militaire venait négligeament de s'appuyer contre un muret. Il se redressa aussitôt, l'air d'un gamin pris en faute.

Rodney vit du coin de l'œil Sheppard ouvrir la bouche et la refermer aussitôt. Bien sur, le colonel ne pouvait pas le brancher sur son solide appétit devant leurs hôtes, même si cela le démangeait.

Il ne put résister à la tentation d' en rajouter:

-N'est-ce pas colonel ?

-Mais bien sûr Rodney, grinça le militaire avec l'air de dire : » Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je t'attends au tournant. ».

Rodney lui adressa un sourire angélique.

L'irruption dans le petit groupe d'une enfant aux longs cheveux bruns un peu emmêlés et aux grands yeux sombres fit immédiatement diversion. Elle prit la main du chef et regarda avec curiosité les étrangers.

-Ah, tenez, déclara le vieil homme. Je vous présente ma petite fille Aela.

L'enfant, intimidée se cacha derrière son grand-père. Le major Lorne s'accroupit.

-Bonjour toi, tu aimes le chocolat ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'enfant déjà conquise par le militaire. Elle s'enhardit et prit la friandise des mains de Lorne avec un grand sourire reconnaissant et sans plus de cérémonie se planta devant McKay et Sheppard. Elle les dévisagea un instant, l'air intrigué et lâcha tout de go :

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez peur de vous le dire ?

-De nous dire quoi, petite ? s'enquit le militaire étonné.

-Et bien, que vous vous aimez !

-Par..pardon ? Bafouilla le colonel tandis que le scientifique devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

-Oui, rétorqua l'enfant avec assurance. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous vous le cachez. C'est bête.

Et sur ce elle mordit à pleine dent dans la barre de chocolat sans se soucier de l'effet produit par sa déclaration.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Sheppard regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide.

Le major Lorne semblait tout à coup très intéressé par les épis de faîtage posés sur les toits des maisons. Teyla était subitement absorbée par un accroc invisible sur le devant de sa veste alors que les deux marines examinaient soigneusement leurs P90 comme s'ils venaient de découvrir un soudain dysfonctionnement dans leurs armes.

McKay, lui, regardait ses pieds comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. John nota que le scientifique avait pris une jolie couleur pourpre.

Le vieil homme les sortit de l'embarras dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

-Je vous prie d'excuser ma petite fille, messieurs. Elle est très gentille mais elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Mais venez donc, un bon repas nous attend. Nourriture et musique, cela vous convient ?

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Le petit groupe suivit avec soulagement le chef qui se dirigeait vers une grande maison située au centre du village.

Seuls le colonel Sheppard gardait l'air pincé et le scientifique avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un citron. Ce qui était un comble pour lui.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**NC 17**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bon week-end à toutes.**

4

-Dites colonel, elle est drôlement alcoolisée leur bière, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda le major Lorne. J'en suis seulement à la troisième et je me sens un peu bizarre. Je crois bien que je vais m'arrêter là.

Les deux hommes étaient seuls, attablés dans l'immense salle à manger. Tout le monde était parti se coucher et ils étaient restés là à discuter. Le colonel ne faisait pas mine d'aller dormir et le major ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Non seulement il était un peu éméché mais il avait l'air un peu secoué. Lorne se doutait pourquoi.

-Vous avez raison Lorne, ça c'est de la bière, s'exclama le colonel Sheppard en levant sa chope.

Il la vida d'une traite et reprit d'une voix rendue hésitante par l'alcool:

-Dites Lorne ce…ce qu'elle a dit la petite tout à l'heure vous n'y croyez tout de même pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien mais alors rien du tout entre McKay et moi. Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend hein ? Suis pas un pédé moi, pas du tout du tout. Notez que j'ai rien contre eux personnellement mais je vous jure que c'est pas mon truc !

-Mais oui colonel répondit Lorne d'une voix apaisante, tentant de calmer le militaire et l'incitant à baisser le ton. C'est une enfant, c'est tout. Les gosses ça dit un peu n'importe quoi, ajouta-il d'un ton conciliant. Dites, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

-Je suis pas fa…fatigué mais vous avez raison Lorne. Vous avez toujours raison. Vous êtes pas compliqué vous, hein ? Un homme clair, loyal. On sait où on va avec vous, hein Lorne ? C'est pas comme avec…

Il se mordit les lèvres de crainte d'en avoir trop dit.

-Bon, j'y vais. A demain Lorne.

Le major poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait de l'estime pour le colonel Sheppard mais n'imaginait pas rester toute la nuit à lui tenir compagnie. Il avait mieux à faire. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son collègue et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il frappa discrètement à une porte. Teyla lui ouvrit. Lorne la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant avec passion. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et les deux amants se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où Teyla poussa Lorne et le couvrit de baisers et de caresses. Ses lèvres douces et expertes le rendaient fou. Quand elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il se cambra et se mit à trembler de plaisir. L'athosienne était une femme merveilleuse et il l'adorait. Il la fit remonter vers lui et prit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, explorant sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues tandis que sa main explorait l'intimité humide de la jeune femme. Teyla gémit longuement et Lorne la souleva pour la positionner au dessus de lui. Elle se laissa glisser sur le membre érigé et commença de lents mouvements, Lorne la guidant, tenant ses hanches et l'incitant à s'élever et s'abaisser de plus en plus vite. Les respirations s'accélérèrent, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, murmurant des paroles rendues incohérentes par l'excitation puis ils arrivèrent finalement à leur dénouement. Lorne explosa en Teyla dans un dernier coup de rein et la jeune femme se cambra une dernière fois en jouissant. Leur désir assouvi, elle s'abattit sur son amant et ils restèrent là, soudés l'un à l'autre, laissant leurs respirations s'apaiser, leurs corps se calmer. Puis Teyla se laissa glisser sur le coté et ils sombrèrent enfin dans un sommeil heureux

Le colonel Sheppard grimpa l'escalier qui menait aux chambres en cogitant. Il se sentait nerveux, tourmenté. Mine de rien la déclaration de la gamine l'avait drôlement perturbé. Et s'il mettait les choses au point tout de suite avec McKay ? Ce serait peut-être mieux.

Le scientifique s'était retiré une heure auparavant, arguant de la fatigue.

Mais Sheppard n'était pas dupe : Rodney avait été contrarié lui aussi. Même sacrément contrarié. Il boudait oui !

Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte du scientifique et une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son cerveau légèrement embrumé par l'alcool. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire ce soir. Il ne possédait pas toutes ses facultés, la faute à cette maudite bière. Mais d'un autre coté s'il ne faisait rien il allait gamberger toute la nuit. Et puis tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage, il valait mieux y aller. Ouais, il allait discuter de tout ça de façon raisonnable avec McKay et tout irait mieux.

Il hésita un instant. Le sol tanguait un peu sous ses pieds. Pas très bon ça…

Il appuya sur la poignée sans même penser à frapper et entra sans hésitation dans la chambre de Rodney.

Voilà, c'était simple, il allait mettre les choses au point tout de suite.

-Pas plus compliqué que ça, pensa t-il.

_A suivre…_

J'ai essayé un lemon homme/femme. J'espère que ça a été.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Rodney McKay ne dormait pas.

Couché dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il écoutait le vent dans les arbres et observait distraitement les ombres des branches qui se dessinaient sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elles revenaient sans cesse à la déclaration de l'enfant : « Vous vous aimez…Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ».

La phrase tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Etait-il amoureux ? Aimait-il le colonel Sheppard ?

Il chercha en lui, écartant tous les faux-semblants, les provocations, les paroles dénuées ou pleines de sens échangées sur un ton badin avec le militaire.

Alors…oui. La réponse était oui. Il aimait, il désirait de tout son cœur cet homme là.

C'était incroyable ! Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? C'était un sentiment bizarre, étrange, inconnu.

Mais véritable. Terrifiant mais véritable. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme ? Il croyait savoir que s'il avait des tendances homosexuelles, il en aurait eu conscience depuis longtemps. Mais à quoi pensait-il là ? Il n'y avait rien de programmé ni de rationnel. Il aimait John Sheppard. Un point, c'est tout. C''était un sentiment nouveau. Il devait faire avec.

Un claquement sec interrompit ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Il reconnut aussitôt la stature de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

Son cœur fit un bond. La silhouette se pencha au dessus de lui. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

-McKay, murmurait l'apparition, Rodney !

-Colonel ? interrogea le scientifique.

-Rodney ! John Sheppard rabattit le drap d'un mouvement brusque et se jeta sur lui. Rodney, gémit-il, Rodney…

Les lèvres du militaire s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, forçant leur ouverture. La langue de John s'introduisit avec force en lui alors que ses mains soulevaient déjà son tee-shirt.

John sentait l'alcool, avait un goût d'alcool. Rodney désorienté ne savait pas comment interpréter l'information. Il désirait John et ce dernier était là, couché sur lui, l'embrassant, le désirant avec force.

Rodney capitula et entoura de ses bras le cou du militaire. Il rendit le baiser avec ardeur.

John Sheppard l'embrassait, le dévorait, le faisait chavirer. Sa langue tournait et retournait dans sa bouche. Et ses mains…Ses mains caressaient sa peau, la brûlait à chaque passage, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

-Enlève ton pull Rodney, gémit John, je veux te toucher plus encore. Enlève-le,ordonna t-il, je t'en prie..

Puis impatient il fit lui même passer le vêtement par dessus la tête du scientifique.

Le militaire était au comble de l'excitation. L'odeur de Rodney, la douceur de sa peau, l'envie qu'il avait de lui. John Sheppard, dévoré par la passion, couché sur le scientifique tremblait de tout son corps.

-Rodney, sens, sens comme j'ai envie de toi ! John déboutonna sa braguette et baissa son pantalon. Il saisit la main de Rodney et la posa d'autorité sur son pénis en érection, incitant les longs doigts du scientifique à s'enrouler autour. Touche moi, caresse moi, je suis dur pour toi !

Rodney obéit, excité. Il imprima à sa main des mouvements de va et vient, caressant le sexe si dur, si doux.

-Rodney, cria John, je te veux, oui, encore !

John sentit son amant accélérer la cadence.

-Rodney, je t'aime, cria t-il en jouissant, je t'aime ! Et il éjacula.

Rodney McKay sentit le jet brûlant atterrir sur son ventre.

-Je t'aime John, répondit-il. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Rodney sentit la main du militaire s'introduire dans son caleçon et saisir son sexe dur. Le militaire reprit ses lèvres brutalement. La main descendit sur ses testicules puis se saisit de nouveau de son pénis.

Et tout bascula.

John Sheppard se redressa d'un coup. Ce fut comme une douche froide. La vague de la réalité le submergea et il réalisa l'énormité de la situation.

-Non, gémit-il, non, c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas.

-John, que se passe t-il ? Questionna le scientifique soudain incertain.

-Non ! le militaire s'agenouilla au dessus de son amant. Non ! Je ne veux pas, je suis pas un pédé !

-John que t'arrive t-il ? Rodney étendu sous lui commençait à paniquer.

-Je…j'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, je suis pas un pédé, hoqueta le militaire.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Moi non plus John. C'est la première fois pour moi aussi. Calme toi.

-Non, hurla le militaire, c'est de ta faute ! Je veux pas, je veux pas !

Il leva le bras et le premier coup partit. Il assena une gifle magistrale à son amant puis il perdit le contrôle. Son poing fermé atteignit Rodney sur la joue et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Il attrapa le poignet qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir et le serra violemment en criant :

-C'est de ta faute ! j'en suis pas, moi ! sale pédé ! je suis un homme, moi !

Rodney McKay, hébété, tenta de se protéger de la grêle de coups. Le bonheur venait de virer brutalement au cauchemar. Il tenta de se défendre. Son poing atteignit maladroitement le militaire à la mâchoire. Le coup ne fut pas violent mais eut au moins le mérite de sortir le militaire de son brouillard. Il émergea, restant là, contemplant d'abord perplexe son poing levé. Puis il regarda Rodney, couché sous lui, terrifié, puis ses yeux revinrent à sa main serrée. Il sortit de sa torpeur et réalisa, horrifié, ce qui venait de se passer.

-Rodney, non ! non !

Il se rendit compte que le corps sous lui était agité de tremblements. Il se releva d'un bond, remontant machinalement son pantalon.

-Rodney ! supplia t-il. La terreur qu'il lut dans le regard de l'autre homme finit de le dégriser. Il ne pouvait supporter ce regard.

Pris d'une brusque nausée il s'enfuit de la chambre.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

6

Rodney émergea du voile de douleur dans lequel il flottait. Son visage lui faisait atrocement mal, surtout près de l'oreille gauche, là où le colonel avait infligé le premier coup de poing.

Son épaule et son poignet gauches étaient également douloureux.

Il s'assit avec difficulté sur le lit et posa la main sur son ventre. Il la retira poisseuse de sperme et s'essuya avec le drap. Il resta un moment, hébété à fixer la tache sur le tissu. Il lui semblait que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Comme s'il lui offrait une trêve, un moment de répit avant que les souvenirs ne reviennent à la surface. Il tenta finalement de reprendre ses esprits mais tout était encore confus. John avait…il fit un effort et la mémoire lui revint. John avait disjoncté. Il l'avait frappé, brisé, humilié. John Sheppard s'était jeté sur lui, lui avait affirmé qu'il l'aimait et après avoir…il regarda avec dégoût la trace de sperme, il l'avait rejeté avec violence.

John l'avait trahi. Il y avait encore dix minutes il croyait vivre un moment de bonheur, il croyait faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait et maintenant…C'était comme un cauchemar. Une douleur lui barrait la poitrine. Est-ce que de toute sa vie il avait ressentit un chagrin pareil ? Il se le demanda et sentit le désespoir l'étreindre.

La nausée le saisit et il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez. Il s'essuya avec le revers de la main et contempla le sang qui la maculait.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Rodney eut un mouvement de recul. S'il était encore sûr d'une chose c'était qu'il ne voulait pas revoir le colonel Sheppard franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

Mais la silhouette qui se faufila dans la pièce était différente.

-Aela est venue me prévenir. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

La voix était douce et l'inflexion compatissante. Rodney reconnut le vieil homme, le chef du village qui les avait reçu avec tant de chaleur.

Rodney sentit aussitôt qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en _cet_ homme. Il y avait dans son regard tellement de bonté qu'il craqua et se jeta dans les bras ouverts, secoué par les sanglots. Il avait besoin de chaleur. Il avait tout bêtement besoin d'être réconforté. Que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'on allait s'occuper de lui.

Le vieillard le laissa faire, compréhensif et bienveillant puis quand les sanglots commencèrent à s'estomper il se décida et guida le scientifique hors de la pièce.

Il allait soigner son corps et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apaiser la douleur.

Les autres blessures, celles qu'on ne voyait pas, il ne connaissait aucun remède pour les soulager. Chacun devait trouver en lui la force nécessaire pour sortir du désespoir et renaître au monde.

Et parfois pardonner.

Le vieil homme en était persuadé.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il se sentait …cotonneux. Il avait l'impression de planer. Il ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Bon, voilà que le plafond fichait le camp. Ce n'était pas normal, ça. Le plafond devait se tenir tranquille. C'était son travail de plafond. Il tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra une paire de grands yeux noirs dans un petit visage à l'expression soucieuse.

-Dis au plafond d'arrêter de bouger, prononça t-il avec difficulté. Il sentait que son élocution était laborieuse et se demanda vaguement s'il s'était bien fait comprendre.

-Ben dis donc, t'es pas encore sorti du pays des rêves, toi. Tu devrais fermer les yeux et te rendormir. Ca ira mieux après.

Rodney écouta le conseil et ferma les paupières. Il se sentit dériver doucement. Il avait l'impression de flotter. C'était si bon après… Après quoi d'ailleurs ? Il y avait quelque chose d'important dont il devait penser. Il sentit une main douce et apaisante se poser sur son front. Il oublia ce qui le tracassait et sombra dans le sommeil.

A suivre… 


	7. Chapter 7

7

-Non, colonel Sheppard, vous ne pouvez pas voir le docteur McKay, nous nous occupons de lui.

Le ton était ferme et le militaire sentit que le vieil homme ne céderait pas. Ce dernier se tenait sur le pas de la porte et tenait la main d'Aela. Il se dégageait du chef une telle autorité que John Sheppard comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

Il s'était écroulé et endormi au pied d'un arbre. La fraîcheur de l'aube l'avait réveillé, désemparé et hagard. L'herbe était humide de rosée et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il n'y eut aucun répit pour lui. Les événements de la nuit lui étaient revenus instantanément en mémoire. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Et horrifié. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait à Rodney ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Il allait se réveiller et le scientifique serait là, amical et ils échangeraient une de leurs plaisanteries stupides et tout irait bien.

Mais non. La réalité était bien là. Sordide. Mais comment lui, John Sheppard, un type plutôt sympa, fiable et qui ne manquait pas de sang-froid, il l'avait assez prouvé lors des différentes missions, un héros, presque, avait-il pu perdre la tête à ce point là ?

Un héros ? Il eut un rictus amer. Il était un immonde salopard oui. Il fallait qu'il voit Rodney, qu'il lui explique…Il s'arrêta net. Qu'il lui explique quoi ? Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais au moins lui dire quelques mots.

Mais le chef l'en empêchait. John n'était pas en position de force pour l'exiger. Il tenta le coup encore une fois.

-Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tous mes coéquipiers sont en sécurité. Je suis le responsable de cette expédition.

-Votre équipier est plus en sécurité actuellement qu'il ne l'a été ces dernières heures répliqua le vieil homme sans se démonter. D'ailleurs Teyla pourra vous le confirmer puisque vous semblez vous en soucier mais pour l'instant, il est sous ma protection.

John tiqua en entendant le dernier mot. Qu'est ce que le chef croyait ? Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tuer Rodney tout de même. Il n'était pas un criminel ! Il serra les dents.

-Vous reverrez le docteur McKay au moment de partir. Il serait bon que vous preniez des dispositions afin qu'il n'ait pas à marcher jusqu'à votre…jumper, c'est bien le nom, n'est-ce pas ?

John acquiesça.

-Je vais voir le major Lorne, il va s'en occuper. Puis ravalant sa fierté : Vous savez tout, n'est ce pas ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de le regarder un instant mais ne répondit pas.

Il finit par tourner les talons et disparut dans la maison, entraînant Aela avec lui.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay émergea du sommeil. Cette fois-ci les événements de la nuit lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. La douleur le tenaillait. Son visage était en feu et son poignet était sanglé dans une attelle. Il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue. Le vieil homme s'était occupé de lui et lui avait fait avaler une espèce de mixture et Rodney avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il avait dû dormir longtemps. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux.

-Ca y est, vous êtes réveillé ? Aela était penchée sur lui et l'observait d'un air grave. Grand-père vous a emmené ici et vous a soigné cette nuit. Vous avez le poignet dans un état ! et la moitié de votre visage est aussi bleue que…vos yeux !

-Aela, laisse donc le docteur McKay se reposer. Tu es décidément trop bavarde ma petite fille.

-Mais il vient de se réveiller grand-père ! Elle se retourna vers Rodney : J'ai aidé grand-père à s'occuper de vous. Je vous ai entendu cette nuit quand vous aviez besoin d'aide et je suis allé chercher mon grand-père, déclara la petite fille avec fierté.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir appelé, répondit le scientifique avec étonnement.

-Pas comme ça, pas avec les mots. Je vous ai entendu dans ma tête. Elle se tourna vers Rodney et lui murmura d'un ton contrit : je crois bien que c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, j'aurai dû me taire hier. Grand-père dit toujours que je parle trop. Dites, vous me pardonnez ?

L'enfant avait la mine anxieuse.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Aela. Tu n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, répondit le scientifique avec sincérité.

Il le pensait réellement. A quelque part il avait toujours su que cela allait mal se terminer. Même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé un dénouement aussi terrible.

Aela soulagée sourit.

-Je suis contente, docteur McKay. Merci. Est- ce que vous voulez que je vous confie un secret ? Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle se pencha sur le scientifique et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Rodney la regarda d'un air grave.

-Laisse-nous maintenant Aela intervint le vieil homme, je dois parler au docteur McKay.

Aela s'éclipsa. Le vieillard s'approcha du lit et Rodney sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. Il tenta en vain de les réprimer.

-Pleurez si cela peut vous faire du bien. Les larmes elles même ont leur utilité. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Vos blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Vous vous en remettrez. Je parle des blessures du corps. Pour celles qu'il a infligé à votre âme, c'est au fond de vous que vous trouverez la force nécessaire afin de les guérir. Ce sera peut-être long. Tout dépend de vous. J'ai peu de conseils à vous donner : Ne vous apitoyez pas sur vous même, ne vous repliez pas et ne vous complaisez pas dans la haine et la rancune. Je ne dis pas que vous devez absolument pardonner. C'est à vous de voir. Et puis laissez un peu le temps passer là-dessus. Cela vous aidera peut-être à apaiser votre colère.

Maintenant, une dernière chose : Vous allez repartir vers votre monde mais je voudrais que vous reteniez ceci : Si c'est trop difficile, si vous cherchez un jour un asile, notre porte vous sera ouverte. Aela sera heureuse de vous revoir. On dirait qu'elle a un petit faible pour vous. A ces mots Rodney esquissa un sourire. Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira. Venez sans hésiter. Promettez le moi.

Le scientifique se saisit de la main ridée et la pressa doucement.

-Je promets, je viendrais.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

8

John Sheppard tentait vainement de se concentrer sur la cible mouvante qui se déplaçait le long du mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la lunette du P90 et appuya légèrement sur la détente.

Le coup partit, provocant un impact dans la paroi à quelques centimètres de la cible.

Le militaire poussa un juron et reposa son arme. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Rodney et il se remémora l'incident survenu au mess il y avait quelques heures de cela.

Il avait reçu un choc mais il aurait dû s'y attendre : Rodney ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

Le scientifique était passé devant lui, portant son plateau en équilibre précaire à cause de son poignet bandé et la jello avait commencé à glisser sur la pente.

Sans réfléchir le militaire avait posé la main sur le poignet et l'avait relevé afin de rétablir l'équilibre.

Au contact, Rodney avait fait un bond et lâché le plateau. Le contenu s'était répandu au sol, éclaboussant les chaussures du colonel de gelée bleue.

Et John avait réalisé que tout était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Rien n'allait s'arranger.

Son cœur se serra. Rodney ne supportait plus le moindre contact avec lui.

Depuis des semaines, le militaire était passé par de nombreuses phases, de la culpabilité profonde à l'auto apitoiement, se dévalorisant ou bien fuyant sa responsabilité, rejetant la faute sur l'alcool absorbé qui lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Mais tout ceci n'était que foutaise. Il était responsable de son acte et il le savait.

Il s'assit à même le sol et ses pensées revinrent à cet instant où Rodney était sorti de la maison, Aela à ses cotés. John avait tout d'abord été épouvanté par l'état du scientifique.

La moitié de son visage était recouverte par une ecchymose violacée et son poignet était retenu par une attelle. Il se tenait un peu voûté et était d'une pâleur extrême.

Rodney ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Le chef expliquait à Lorne, assez fort pour que lui, John entende que le docteur McKay était tombé cette nuit dans les escaliers en voulant chercher à boire et que c'était Aela qui l'avait entendu et était allée chercher de l'aide.

Et Rodney avait acquiescé.

Le chef ne s'était pas adressé au colonel Sheppard, non. Il s'était seulement assuré que ce dernier entende bien la version officielle de l'affaire. Celle que Rodney avait décidé. Puis il avait posé son regard sur lui et John qui pensait y trouver une accusation ou tout au moins de dégoût n'y avait lu qu'une immense pitié.

Et il avait baissé la tête, honteux.

Et cette honte le poursuivait jour et nuit.

Il avait tenté de parler à Rodney mais ce dernier lui avait adressé un regard qui l'avait anéanti. Un regard indifférent, glacé.

Puis Rodney avait détourné les yeux et depuis ne les avait plus posé sur lui.

Et cela lui était intolérable.

Le militaire avait essayé de s'excuser, de se justifier, il l'avait imploré au moins vingt fois, supplié mais le scientifique était resté implacable, fixant à chaque fois ses chaussures quand John lui adressait la parole.

Même lors des réunions, Rodney refusait de le regarder. Et s'il devait lui adresser la parole, il le faisait de manière impersonnelle et concise.

Et John et Teyla ! Ils savaient bien sur. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le major Lorne ne frappait plus jamais à sa porte, histoire de discuter de chose et d'autre, une bière à la main. Il ne lui proposait plus de venir regarder un match où un film dans ses quartiers.

Un film…Tous ces films partagés avec Rodney, collés l'un contre l'autre, se passant le saladier de pop corn, leurs doigts s'effleurant de façon intentionnelle. Même quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils occupaient le centre du divan.

Ces missions, ces moments partagés, parfois presque…intimes, des sourires, des gestes, des piques..de tout cela il ne restait plus rien.

Et le reste ! Il n'arrivait même plus à bander. Une semaine après leur retour, désemparé et ne sachant plus très bien ou il en était, il avait donné rendez-vous à une biologiste qui lui faisait depuis longtemps des avances. Et bien entendu, ils avaient fini au lit. Et là, rien, nibe, le fiasco total. Rien à faire. Il était obnubilé par ce qui s'était passé avec Rodney et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il avait essayer de s'exciter, la fille l'avait aidé de son mieux. Elle avait été patiente. Un moment il avait cru y arriver mais son début d' érection était tombé. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme intelligente et compréhensive. Elle n'allait rien ébruiter. Mais tout de même son orgueil de mâle en avait pris un coup.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se masturber. En fait il n'arrivait pas à se donner du plaisir, tout simplement.

Le militaire se demanda s'il ne devait pas consulter Heightmeyer mais cela l'aurait obligé à tout déballer. Et il n'en était pas question. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Il était dans une impasse.

Il jeta avec rage son P90 sur le mur en face. L'arme pulvérisa une des cibles intacte et s'écrasa sur le sol.

John se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer.

A suivre… 


	9. Chapter 9

9

Le colonel John Sheppard arpentait les couloirs de la cité.

Ses pas le ramenaient sans cesse vers les laboratoires. Il ralentissait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la porte de celui de Rodney, espérant provoquer une rencontre.

Et aujourd'hui devait être son jour de chance : le scientifique sortait justement de son labo. Mais il aperçut le militaire et se raidit instantanément. Il tourna le dos et partit dans la direction opposée.

C'en était trop ! John se préparait à l'interpeller quand il vit Katie Brown, une botaniste qui sortait à son tour et emboîtait le pas à Rodney.

-Hey Rodney, s'écria la jeune femme, attendez moi ! Vous courrez où comme ça ?

Rodney patienta, laissant Katie arriver à sa hauteur. Elle sourit et arrangea d'un petit geste le col du scientifique qui lui caressa brièvement la joue et passa son bras sous le sien.

Ils se remirent en route, laissant le colonel Sheppard soufflé.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Non Rodney n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas le droit d'être bien dans sa peau alors que lui souffrait tant, pas le droit de s'en sortir finalement mieux que lui.

Après ce qui était arrivés ils devaient être TOUS LES DEUX anéantis.

John ne pouvait, ne voulait pas souffrir seul. Il fut pris d'une brusque crampe à l'estomac qui le plia en deux.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à vomir au milieu du couloir.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

10 )

Rodney McKay laissa Katie Brown devant les serres du labo de botanique et poursuivit son chemin, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Parfait, John ne le suivait pas. Il avait très bien remarqué l'expression de stupéfaction douloureuse qui avait crispé les traits du militaire quand Katie avait arrangé son col. Et il en avait rajouté, prenant le bras de la botaniste avec ostentation.

Bien entendu il n'y avait rien entre Katie et lui que de la sympathie. Un temps ils avaient envisagé une relation plus...approfondie mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte l'un et l'autre que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Et cela s'était soldé par une relation amicale mais non dénuée d'une certaine affection.

Rodney voulait que John souffre. Il voulait qu'il paie pour la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé, pour la souffrance qu'il ressentait chaque jour. Et la trahison, l'humiliation. Il se revoyait caressant le sexe dur, il se souvenait de l'excitation du colonel et du jet brûlant sur son ventre… et le premier coup.

Rodney voulait que John paye pour cette déclaration qu'il avait faite au militaire. Il s'en souvenait avec une douloureuse précision : John avait dit « je t'aime » et Rodney avait répondu « Je t'aime plus que tout » de tout son cœur, avec tout l'amour qui mûrissait en lui depuis, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, depuis leur première rencontre dans cette base glacée de l'Antarctique.

Depuis un mois il se passait sans arrêt le film des événements, tentant de comprendre, de trouver une explication. Mais rien ne pouvait justifier à ses yeux l'attitude du colonel.

L'alcool, peut-être ? Mais même si John était éméché ce soir-là, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour perdre la tête comme il l'avait fait .

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Rodney se souvenait de tous les deux avant cette soirée fatidique : La complicité, les missions, les confidences et…les propos ambigus, les gestes équivoques. Il avait le souvenir de s'être fait la réflexion qu'ils marchaient sur des œufs, qu'ils devaient appréhender les conséquences de leurs petits jeux.

Des petits jeux qu'il pensait si _innocents_.. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'innocent dans tout cela.

Ils avaient joué avec le feu et maintenant ils payaient.

Rodney tenta de rejeter ses pensées et de se concentrer sur la tache qui l'attendait : Un jumper avait présenté de nombreuses avaries et ils allaient tenter un vol d'essai après réparation.

Le scientifique avait fait des pieds et des mains afin que ce ne soit pas le colonel Sheppard qui pilote l'appareil et s'était débrouillé pour que ce dernier l'apprenne.

Mais curieusement il n'était pas satisfait de lui. C'était mesquin, digne d'un esprit revanchard.

Le cœur lourd, il prit la direction du hangar aux jumper.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie, tu me dois 100 balles ET un mars.

Episode : Saison 2 " Grace under pressure"

11 )

Samantha Carter ou tout du moins la représentation de Sam toute vêtue de rose disparut une nouvelle fois sous l'eau.

Rodney porta la main à son front douloureux. Il souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, c'était certain. Il tenta néanmoins de faire le bilan de la situation :

Le jumper s'était écrasé au fond de l'océan et le pilote était mort. De cela Rodney était sûr. Pauvre homme ! Rodney se souvenait d'une discussion bizarre où il était question de légumes et ceci juste avant l'impact avec la surface de l'océan. Mais tout était très confus. Est-ce qu'il ne confondait pas rêve et réalité ?

Ce dont le scientifique était certain, c'était qu'il se trouvait seul sous 4000 mètres de fond au moins. Et désespérément seul. Le découragement commençait à s'emparer de lui. Depuis des heures il cherchait une solution afin de se tirer de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La représentation de Sam tentait régulièrement de lui venir en aide mais ils n'avaient guère avancé. Peut-être était-il plus gravement blessé que ce qu'il pensait ? peut-être que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement suite à la commotion ?

Il allait mourir seul au fond de l'océan glacé avec pour seule compagnie la présence d'une baleine qui rodait autour du vaisseau. De temps en temps il entendait son chant étrange et mystérieux . Cela l'emplissait de tristesse et renforçait son sentiment de solitude.

Rodney songea à John Sheppard. Est-ce qu'il se serait sacrifié pour lui comme l'avait fait le pilote, l'homme aux…tomates espagnoles. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, l'homme, Griffith, avait parlé de tomates.

La résurgence du souvenir lui remonta un peu le moral. C'était bon, il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête.

Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Rodney cogita un instant et abandonna. Il n'y avait pas de réponse, personne ne pouvait savoir comment réagirait un homme dans une situation comme celle-là.

Le pilote ne payait pas de mine mais il s'était comporté en héros. C'était idiot de penser ainsi. Est-ce qu'il fallait avoir la tête de l'emploi pour être un héros ? Rodney songea qu'il était certainement victime de préjugés, d'idées pré-concues, générées par de nombreux films et autant de séries où le héros était beau, fort, viril…comme le colonel John Sheppard.

John…Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps..Rodney se laissa porter par une douce rêverie dont il s'extirpa dans un sursaut de dégoût envers lui même : John l'avait molesté, humilié et il rêvait encore de lui. Il le désirait toujours. Pire, il le…

-Voulez-vous que nous parlions de lui ?

La représentation de Samantha Carter venait d'émerger de nouveau, ruisselante et le regardait avec un sourire compatissant.

-Parler de qui ? Demanda Rodney qui se fit la réflexion pour la nième fois de la journée qu'il était complètement cinglé de s'adresser ainsi à lui même, même et surtout s'il s'agissait d'un « lui-même » aux formes résolument féminines et vêtu d'une combinaison rose plutôt sexy.

-Vous savez très bien de qui il s'agit, Rodney, rétorqua l'apparition. Mais puisqu'il faut mettre les points sur les i, nous parlons bien sûr du colonel John Sheppard.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, Sheppard ! Rodney fronça les sourcils et feignit l'étonnement.

-Allons, Rodney, pas de ça avec moi, je vous connais trop bien. Commençons, dites moi quelque chose sur John Sheppard, intima Sam.

-Euh, vous dire quoi, Sam ?

-Ce que vous voulez, Rodney, je vous écoute.

-Et bien…

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

12 )

-Et bien, tout d'abord il est fort, beau, viril. Un peu imbu de lui-même. Il a bien conscience de son physique. Je l'ai souvent taquiné avec cela. Capitaine Kirk, vous savez, Star trek. Les femmes en sont dingues.

-Les femmes seulement Rodney ? demanda Sam avec un petit sourire.

Rodney rougit mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il continua sur sa lancée :

-Vous savez, John et moi on s'entendait bien avant… On faisait équipe. Nous avons effectué des tas de missions ensemble, nous avons pris des risques ensemble, nous avons failli y rester à plusieurs reprises et nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvé la vie. Cela crée des liens.

Et puis, on se cherchait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je crois maintenant avec le recul qu'on ne savait pas comment exprimer nos sentiments. Nous étions déroutés, nous avions un peu peur de tout cela, de ce que ça impliquait.

C'est pas anodin, vous savez, deux hommes. Surtout pour Sheppard. C'est un militaire, lui.

Sam hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et d'un geste, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Puis sur cette planète, la déclaration de la petite fille, Aela a été pour moi le déclic. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de lui depuis toujours, que je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne et vous connaissez la suite.

-Oui, je sais.

Samantha avait l'air réellement triste pour lui et Rodney faillit se mettre à pleurer. Il se reprit.

-Voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, vous savez tout.

Le scientifique se tut, mélancolique et résigné. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'eau qui montait lentement à l'intérieur du jumper.

Samantha Carter respecta un instant son silence mais pressée par l'urgence elle le questionna de nouveau :

-Rodney, je voudrais vous poser une question. N'y voyez aucune indiscrétion et répondez en toute franchise : Est-ce qu'il vous aime ? Est-ce que vous croyez que le colonel John Sheppard vous aime ?

Le scientifique hésita. La baleine passa de nouveau au-dessus d'eux émettant son chant lugubre. Puis il finit par se décider :

-Oui, Sam, je crois qu'il m'aime mais…Rodney eut un geste de colère, son amour est imparfait !

Samantha Carter le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment à ce qu'elle voulait dire puis se lança :

-Et le votre, il l'est Rodney ? Ils sont parfaits les sentiments que vous lui portez ? Votre amour est sans tache ? Et vous n'étiez pas son complice dans ce jeu ambigu que vous jouiez tous les deux ? Et est-ce que vous ne vous complaisez pas dans votre rôle de victime ? Ne prenez-vous pas plaisir depuis un mois à lui faire payer le mal qu'il vous a fait ?

-La voix de Sam avait pris une intonation sévère.

-Et votre orgueil, Rodney, on dirait qu'il en a pris un sacré coup et ça, vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, je vous connais. En fait personne ne vous connaît mieux que moi.

-C'est moi la victime ! s'écria Rodney, pas lui ! J'allais tout lui donner et il m'a frappé, humilié.

La jeune femme le regarda tristement. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau et la ressortit, laissant le liquide couler dans un bruit de cascade , brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

Le scientifique fixa les remous provoqués par la petite chute d'eau. Son front devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Il entendit de nouveau le cri de la baleine, la haut. Certains disaient « le chant ». Pour Rodney, cela n'avait rien de mélodieux. C'était plutôt sinistre. Comme un ..requiem. Il frissonna.

-Il a eu peur, Sam. J'ai senti sa panique quand il a réalisé. Il a eu cet horrible moment de doute. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça et il a perdu la tête.

Sam sourit.

-Voilà que vous lui cherchez des excuses maintenant.

-Non, répondit gravement le scientifique, ce qu'il a fait est injustifiable. Je crois que j'essaie de comprendre, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi Rodney ?

Le scientifique regarda l'eau qui montait inexorablement. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir comme cela, noyé, seul au fond de l'océan ? Sans pouvoir dire que..

Il fallait qu'il le dise, que cela sorte, même si son aveu n'aurait d'autre témoin que l'invraisemblable représentation de Samantha Carter vêtue d'une combinaison rose plutôt sexy.

-Parce que je l'aime, Sam, parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

13 )

John Sheppard, assis au bord de la jetée contemplait les vagues qui venaient s'écraser à ses pieds. Il songeait à Rodney.

Quand avait-il vu le scientifique pour la première fois ? C'était là-bas, sur la Terre, en Antarctique. Il se souvenait s'être assis sur le fauteuil, la chaise des anciens et McKay lui avait demandé de se concentrer ou quelque chose comme cela. Puis il avait appris qu'il possédait le gène et le général O'Neil l'avait convaincu de faire partie de l'expédition.

Et sa vie en avait été changée.

Il se souvenait du canadien et même du pull orange qu'il portait ce jour-là. Un gros pull polaire, c'était de circonstance, qui le faisait se distinguer du reste du personnel. John avait été immédiatement intrigué par cet homme et par la suite il avait appris à mieux le connaître.

Rodney McKay était une personnalité à part, c'était indéniable. Plus intelligent que tous, génial et ayant conscience de l'être.

Un homme complexe, à la fois timoré et courageux. Egocentrique et capable du plus grand dévouement, orgueilleux mais si sensible. Un homme de différences.

John ne savait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait sauvé la cité grâce à son génie. Et même il y avait quelques mois de cela, les habitants d' Atlantis n'avait dû leur salut qu'au courage du scientifique qui était entré dans une entité pour l'expédier hors de la cité.

Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la découverte d'une station spatiale wraith qui dérivait dans l'espace et sur l'Aurora également.

Mais Rodney avait ses défauts aussi. Son ambition avait failli les tuer tous les deux sur la planète Dorandan. Le résultat avait été la destruction des trois quart d'un système solaire. Une boulette à la hauteur de son génie. C'était un homme entêté. Il pouvait faire preuve d'intolérance vis à vis des croyances des autres. Il manquait de tact, se plaignait souvent et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Et malgré leurs différences un lien s'était tissé entre eux deux , un lien fort, un sentiment que John reconnaissait maintenant mais qu'il avait de la peine à nommer.

Un sentiment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu reconnaître quand il en était encore temps. Alors ils en avaient joué, le réduisant à un badinage léger, à un flirt qui ne les obligeait pas à prendre au sérieux ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à assumer leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient conduits comme des aveugles, refusant de voir ce qui pourtant était évident.

John Sheppard, le regard fixé sur la crête blanche des vagues commençait enfin à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il portait à Rodney McKay.

C'était difficile et cela l'obligeait à se remettre en question, à remettre même en question ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Et puis était-il prêt à assumer cette fois ci ? Ne risquait-il pas d'encore paniquer et de blesser Rodney de nouveau ?

Non, il ne le croyait pas. Il fallait bien qu'il se résigne et regarde la vérité en fac : Il aimait Rodney McKay, il en était amoureux et était enfin prêt à assumer ses sentiments.

Ce ne serait pas facile mais ce serait encore plus difficile de vivre sans Rodney.

Curieusement, John n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour que le scientifique lui portait. Ou bien qu'il lui avait porté. Mais il avait l'intuition que les sentiments que Rodney avait pour lui ne s'étaient pas évanouis. Enfin, il l'espérait plutôt.

Merde ! mais pourquoi avait-il paniqué comme cela ? Bon, d'accord, il avait été terrifié par tout ce que cela impliquait mais ça ne justifiait pas sa violence. John Sheppard n'avait jamais été un calme et parfois ses pulsions lui jouaient des tours. Il pouvait faire preuve du plus grand sang-froid devant les pires dangers mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, il se retrouvait démuni, comme handicapé.

Et là bas, sur cette planète la découverte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Rodney, l'envie, le désir, la passion lui avait fait terriblement peur. Et l'alcool aidant…

Il se remit debout et contempla une dernière fois l'océan. Gris et blanc. Comme le ciel. Un temps triste et maussade, à l'image de son état d'esprit actuel.

Bon, voilà qu'il recommençait à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il se secoua : Avant tout il devait obtenir le pardon de Rodney. Il se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche et trouve un moyen d'y parvenir.

Le colonel Sheppard en était là dans ses pensées quand sa radio se mit à grésiller. Il appuya sur le bouton de réception et la voix d'Elisabeth Weir s'échappa de l'appareil.

-Colonel Sheppard, venez tout de suite à la salle de contrôle, nous avons un problème avec un jumper.

John Sheppard se dirigea immédiatement sur les lieux. Un jumper en difficulté. Il réfléchit : il n'y avait qu'un appareil dehors aujourd'hui. Certainement celui qui avait été touché lors du dernier combat et qui présentait de nombreuses avaries. Il avait été réparé et devait subir des tests lors d'un vol d'essai et..

Le colonel s'arrêta brusquement. Un vol d'essai ! Nom de nom, c'était Rodney qui devait évaluer l'appareil. Le scientifique était même intervenu pour que ce soit le nouveau, Griffith qui soit aux commandes.

Prit d'une soudaine appréhension, il se mit à courir…

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

14 )

John Sheppard arriva dans la salle de contrôle et remarqua immédiatement qu'il y régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Il pressentit la catastrophe.

Elisabeth et le docteur Zelenka étaient plongés dans une discussion animée. Ils s'interrompirent quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence du militaire.

Elisabeth vint à sa rencontre :

-Colonel, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles : Le jumper qui devait faire un vol d'essai est porté disparu. Il s'est écrasé dans l'océan et nous avons perdu sa trace. Le docteur Zelenka a pu établir un instant la communication avec Rodney mais il semble que la vitre ait explosé. Ils ont dû se réfugier dans le compartiment à l'arrière. Impossible de rétablir la communication avec ses occupants. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant John blêmir. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les sortir de là.

-Mon Dieu, Rodney, balbutia le militaire. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'appuya contre la paroi. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'allait pas perdre Rodney encore une fois. C'était injuste. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sentit la peur le gagner.

-Colonel, reprenez-vous. Il entendit la voix d'Elisabeth parvenir jusqu'à lui comme dans un brouillard. Nous avons besoin de vous. Si vous voulez retrouver Rodney vivant, vous devez réagir.

Le ton était ferme. John reprit pied immédiatement. Elisabeth avait raison. Il interrogea Zelenka du regard.

-Plus le temps passe, moins ils ont de chance de s'en sortir, expliqua sans détour le scientifique. Le manque d'oxygène, la pression de l'eau qui s'exerce sur les parois du jumper, le froid. Un de mes collègues tente actuellement de déterminer le point de chute. Cela nous aidera à le localiser mais malheureusement le docteur Bryce qui a étudié les données des anciens sur les fonds marins nous a signalé qu'ils atteignaient des profondeurs très importantes.

Le militaire passa la mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il se sentait de nouveau glisser vers la panique.

_Ressaisis toi John, allez un effort. Fais-le pour Rodney, _se morigéna t-il_. Nom de nom, il est en danger et ce n'est pas le moment de craquer_.

-Nous devons le sortir de là. Enfin je veux dire, _les_ sortir de là. Sa voix avait repris de l' assurance mais elle tremblait encore un peu.

Elisabeth Weir lui prit le bras et l'attira dans un coin de la pièce.

-John, commença t-elle, je sais à quel point Rodney compte pour vous alors si vous voulez l'aider ne vous laissez pas aller. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Nous pouvons les sauver mais pour cela nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre. Il faut nous mobiliser dans le seul but de les sortir de là-dessous et pour cela nous devrons prendre diverses décisions. Alors si vous pensez être trop impliqué émotionnellement et que vos sentiments pourraient interférer dans vos jugements et vos actions je peux demander au major Lorne de vous remplacer.

-Non, Elisabeth, ça ira, j'ai pris un coup, c'est tout. Mais merci quand même. Il sourit, rasséréné. Comme d'habitude la dirigeante d'Atlantis avait trouvé les mots justes. Elle le connaissait bien.

-Alors au travail, John !

Le militaire se dirigea vers le groupe de scientifique. Ils allaient sauver Griffith et Rodney et quand il aurait tiré ce dernier de là il ne lâcherait plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son pardon.

Quelques heures plus tard un second jumper s'immergeait dans l'océan. Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Zelenka étaient à son bord. Le tchèque était nerveux, il n'était pas dans son élément et avait tout d'abord émis quelques réticences à se lancer dans l'aventure. Mais le colonel et Elisabeth l'en avait convaincu. Et puis il ne doutait pas que McKay en aurait fait autant pour lui. Malgré son caractère difficile il n'aurait jamais laissé un collègue en danger sans tout tenter pour le sauver. Il observa son coéquipier du moment avec curiosité.

Le colonel était soucieux, bien sur. C'était normal. Il y avait deux hommes en danger de mort là-dessous et le temps leur était compté à eux aussi. Mais Zelenka qui ne manquait pas d'intuition pressentait autre chose. Il scruta le militaire : ce dernier avait les traits tirés par l'anxiété, les yeux rougis et les mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Zelenka savait ce que c'était que la peur, il l'avait bien connue autrefois et cet homme assis à coté de lui, tendu à l'extrême était manifestement terrifié à l'idée d'échouer. Le scientifique était prêt à parier qu'ils tentaient de sauver une personne qui était chère au colonel. Très chère même. Et comme il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Griffith, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle même. Les sentiments humains étaient mystérieux et prenaient parfois de ces chemins !

La voix du colonel Sheppard le tira de ses pensées.

-La baleine, là, elle effectue des cercles au dessus de quelque chose. C'est le jumper !

Ils l'avaient trouvé, ils avaient trouvé le jumper ! Il ne restait plus qu'à contacter Rodney.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils se posaient à coté du vaisseau échoué et activaient le bouclier.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : Sheppard et Zelenka se précipitèrent et se saisirent du scientifique l'entraînant vers le premier jumper tandis que la baleine passait au-dessus d'eux comme pour un dernier adieu..

A suivre… 


	15. Chapter 15

15 )

-Carson, comment va t-il ?

Le docteur Carson Beckett poussa un soupir. Le colonel Sheppard était encore là. Le militaire avait fait le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie toute la nuit, exigeant des nouvelles de Rodney à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le médecin.

-Ecoutez, John, lâcha Beckett avec sympathie, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Rodney va mieux. Il s'est réveillé il y a un instant mais il va certainement se rendormir. Il est épuisé, comme vous d'ailleurs.

-Il est réveillé ! s'exclama le militaire. Alors je peux le voir ? Seulement un instant, je vous en prie, Carson.

Le médecin hésita. D'un coté, connaissant Sheppard il n'aurait pas la paix tant que ce dernier n'aurait pas accédé à sa requête mais de l'autre, est-ce que Rodney voulait le voir ?

Carson n'était pas dupe. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre les deux hommes. Cela remontait à un mois auparavant lors d'une mission. A leur retour Rodney était arrivé à l'infirmerie avec diverses ecchymoses et un poignet blessé. Il était soi-disant tombé dans les escaliers en pierre d'une maison en voulant chercher à boire en pleine nuit. Carson était médecin et on ne la lui faisait pas à lui. Rodney n'était pas tombé. On lui était tombé dessus plutôt.

Il avait interrogé le scientifique mais celui-ci s'était enfermé dans le silence et quand il avait questionné le colonel Sheppard, celui-ci s'était défilé à son tour.

Carson les avait observé tous les deux et avait remarqué que les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus. Mieux encore, il avait surpris une scène qui l'avait édifié : Le lendemain de ce fameux retour de mission, à l'infirmerie, il allait entrer dans la petite pièce où il avait installé le scientifique et il avait surpris une conversation entre les deux hommes. Il se rectifia : non, pas une conversation, plutôt un monologue. Seul Sheppard parlait. A son ton il suppliait même. Et Rodney restait muet. Puis Carson était entré et John s'était enfui.

Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais il en avait déduit que Sheppard n'était pas étranger aux blessures de McKay.

Il observa le militaire. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il était mort d'anxiété et de fatigue. Mais il ne s'en irait pas. Le médecin prit sa décision :

-Colonel Sheppard, je vais demander à Rodney s'il accepte de vous voir un instant. Mais s'il refuse je vous demanderais de vous en aller et de ne pas insister, lâcha t-il finalement.

Le militaire acquiesça et le médecin disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce.

John Sheppard resta seul dans le couloir désert. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Deux minutes passèrent, puis cinq. L'attente était insupportable. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Carson fixa le visage plein d'appréhension.

-Allez, dit-il simplement. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

John Sheppard s'approcha lentement du lit. Rodney le regardait, pale et silencieux. Le militaire avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il s'assit au bord du lit et glissa sa main sous celle de Rodney. Il sentit celle du scientifique se refermer sur la sienne alors il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'autre homme et les larmes se mirent à couler. D'abord lentement puis il éclata en sanglots. L'autre main de Rodney glissa dans ses cheveux et il se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un mois.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, sans parler. John ferma les yeux. Il entendit la respiration du scientifique prendre un rythme paisible et régulier. Rodney s'était rendormi. Il se laissa aller et dériva à son tour vers le sommeil.

John Sheppard fut réveillé par une main posée sur son épaule. C'était Carson Beckett qui était penché sur lui.

-John, maintenant laissez-le dormir en paix. Il doit se reposer et vous aussi chuchota le médecin.

Le militaire se releva doucement et libéra sa main de celle de Rodney. Il le contempla quelques secondes. Il aurait voulu rester là au chaud contre le scientifique toute la journée et toute la nuit encore. Jusqu'à son réveil. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire.

Mais le médecin le poussa fermement vers la porte.

-Allez dormir John, lui enjoignit-il d'un ton compatissant.

Le militaire obéit et rejoignit ses quartiers. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Il se réveilla le soir et contacta immédiatement Beckett qui lui donna des nouvelles de Rodney. Ce dernier avait récupéré mais il était trop tard pour recevoir de la visite. Sheppard fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le médecin avait raison. Il ne devait pas être égoïste, Rodney devait se reposer.

Quand le lendemain à l'aube il se présenta à l'infirmerie le militaire fut surpris d'y trouver Elisabeth et Carson qui discutaient. La porte de la chambre de Rodney était ouverte et John vit que le lit était vide.

Avant qu'il ne demande d'explication, Elisabeth s'avança vers lui :

-John, Rodney m'a appelé hier soir pour me demander une faveur. Il avait besoin de prendre quelques jours pour se rétablir et réfléchir, seul. Ce sont ses propres termes. Je lui ai accordé tout ce qu'il me demandait, il le méritait bien et le docteur Beckett est d'accord avec moi.

John Sheppard la fixait incrédule.

-Où est-il ? demanda t-il d'un ton péremptoire. Il essayait de garder son sang-froid mais ses mains tremblaient.

-John, calmez vous, intima Elisabeth. Rodney a droit à quelques jours de tranquillité. Il en a besoin. Lorne l'a emmené ce matin très tôt vers la destination de son choix et je vous demande de respecter son souhait. Il reviendra, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire de sympathie et vous verrez que tout ira mieux. Nous avons tous besoin de souffler un peu de temps en temps et Rodney comme les autres.

John Sheppard eut un sourire amer. Ce n'était pas le scénario qu'il avait imaginé. Rodney n'était pas resté bien sagement à l'attendre, le pardon au bout des lèvres et les bras ouverts. Est-ce qu'il saurait attendre lui ? Il fallait qu'il revoit Rodney, qu'il l'assure de son amour et qu'il s'assure du sien. Mais Rodney était un homme libre et s'il avait besoin de s'éloigner John respecterait sa décision. Mais pas longtemps. Il se donna trois jours. Non quatre. Et après si ce dernier n'était pas revenu il irait lui-même à sa rencontre.

John Sheppard n'était pas un homme patient.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

16 )

Rodney McKay escalada les rochers, évitant de poser les pieds sur la mousse humide. L'exercice lui faisait du bien. Pour la première fois il laissait son esprit se vider, se concentrant sur l'effort physique. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude et si la petite Aela était la plus remarquable petite fille qu'il eut jamais connu, bien qu'il aurait été le premier à admettre qu'il en avait pas connu beaucoup, elle était aussi une sacrée pipelette. Bavarde comme une pie, curieuse, posant toute sorte de questions, racontant sa petite existence à Rodney.

Et ce dernier, à sa grande surprise se plaisait en compagnie de cette enfant si vive et si agréable. Aela, bien qu'étant une incorrigible bavarde était exempte d'hypocrisie et de vanité. Tout chez elle était clair et limpide. Elle acceptait son don de clairvoyance avec simplicité, sans en tirer d'orgueil.

Quand Rodney était arrivé sur la planète, il n'avait pas été surpris de se rendre compte qu'Aela et son grand-père l'attendaient. Le vieil homme lui avait ouvert les bras et souhaité la bienvenue. L'enfant était manifestement heureuse de le retrouver. Il avait été accueilli comme un ami et touché par la simplicité de ces gens qui ne demandaient rien en retour.

Comme si cela allait de soi d'aider un étranger dans la peine.

Rodney s'était décidé à prendre ces quelques jours de congé après la visite de John à l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient mais est-ce que lui, Rodney, pouvait ou devait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette planète ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait pardonner ?

Et cette violence dont John avait fait preuve ? Rodney la redoutait plus que tout. Il avait peur que cela ne recommence, que John panique de nouveau. S'ils devaient construire une relation, cela serait sur des bases de confiance mutuelle et certainement pas de crainte.

Il arriva en haut de la petite falaise et se hissa sur la crête. Il eut le souffle coupé par la beauté du paysage. A ses pieds s'étalait une vaste plaine dorée qui s'étendait jusqu'à de hautes montagnes qui bouchaient l'horizon. Les sommets enneigés perçaient le ciel bleu. Il y régnait une atmosphère de sérénité et de paix. L'air était vif. Rodney resserra sa veste et s'assit. Ses pensées revinrent vers celui qu'il aimait.

Il entrevoyait des débuts de réponses :

Oui, il pouvait pardonner à John mais non, il n'allait pas oublier. Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence, il ne le tolérerait pas. Si John venait à lui, ce serait en homme responsable et capable d'assumer ses sentiments. Sinon ce n'était pas la peine. Rodney se voyait mal vivre dans la peur de recevoir des coups de celui qu'il aimait.

Parce qu'il aimait John Sheppard. Il l'aimait tant..

Il entendit un bruit, comme une petite chute de pierre derrière lui. Surpris il tourna la tête.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Sheppard se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où il s'était écroulé dans l'herbe humide, à moitié saoul plus d'un mois auparavant après avoir tabassé Rodney.

Le militaire n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps le retour du scientifique. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'interroger Lorne pour se douter de sa destination et après trois jours de patience, il avait "emprunté" un jumper pour rejoindre Rodney.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'endroit même où il avait commencé à vraiment réaliser la gravité de son acte.

Il ne recommencerait jamais. Il avait sérieusement dérapé et avait perdu son self contrôle. Ses sentiments lui avaient fait si peur quand cette nuit là il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Rodney, qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait pas été capable d'assumer. Un homme ! Il aimait un homme. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible auparavant, dans cette autre vie, sur la Terre, avant qu'il ne rencontre Rodney McKay et se sente irrémédiablement attiré vers lui.

Les yeux fixés au sol il sentit la honte l'accabler de nouveau. Il était tombé si bas cette nuit là. Il avait découvert une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas et ce n'était pas la plus agréable.

Rodney lui pardonnerait-il ? Il soupira et son regard rencontra une petite paire de pieds nus. C'était cette petite fille, Aela, celle par qui tout avait commencé.

-Tu viens le chercher ? cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. John hocha la tête.

-Je ne lui ferais plus de mal, déclara t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Voilà qu'il se justifiait auprès d'une enfant !

-Je sais, répondit Aela avec sérieux. Tiens, voilà mon grand père !

Le vieil homme s'approcha et scruta le militaire sans un mot. John eut l'impression que le vieillard lisait dans son esprit. Il eut comme un frisson mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression de passer un examen. Les yeux du vieux ne cillait pas et John se sentit comme nu. Il ne pouvait rien cacher. Il songea qu'il avait dû passer l'examen avec succès car le vieil homme se détendit.

-Oui, vous avez raison, vous avez réussi, déclara le grand-père avec un sourire amusé.

John sursauta. Mince, l'homme lisait dans ses pensées. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

-C'est un don, c'est tout, répondit le vieillard à la question muette. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Aela elle, voit dans les esprits et aussi dans le passé et un peu dans l'avenir.

Il hésita un instant et reprit :

-Vous avez changé mais soyez vigilant. Ne laissez plus cette violence qui est en vous prendre le dessus parce que vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance, cette fois ci.

John Sheppard acquièsca.

-Allez, Aela va vous montrer le chemin.Et ensuite reviens tout de suite ma petite fille. Elle est très curieuse, ajouta t-il à l'intention du militaire alors renvoyez là moi dès que vous aurez retrouvé votre ami.

John sourit. La petite main se glissa dans la sienne et il se laissa guider.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney était assis, là, les joues un peu rouges à cause de l'air vif et piquant. Ses yeux rivés sur lui brillaient.

-Rodney ! souffla t-il.

Le scientifique se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent avec force Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné. John se détacha le premier avec regret mais c'était nécessaire :

-Rodney, je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, commença t-il. Mais je te jure que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de ton amour et je te demande pardon.

Le scientifique sourit. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de son compagnon. Même dans les pires moments lors de cette nuit de cauchemar quand le vieillard avait soigné ses blessures, Aela l'avait assuré de l'amour que John avait pour lui. Elle lui avait glissé cela à l'oreille comme un secret. Mais l'amour ne suffisait pas. Il fallait pardonner aussi. Et Rodney avait pris le temps qu'il lui fallait pour le faire.

-Je te pardonne, John, j'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Il se laissèrent tomber au sol. John s'assit, écartant les jambes et fit s'installer Rodney entre, l'entourant de ses bras. Il colla sa joue contre celle de son amoureux, le serrant contre lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment ainsi, goûtant le bonheur de s'être retrouvé. Puis Rodney finit par se retourner et passa ses bras autour du cou de John. Ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau. Les langues se mêlèrent et les mains se baladèrent, avides de découvertes. Leurs souffles se précipitèrent. Les lèvres de John se perdirent dans le cou chaud de son compagnon. Il brûlait de désir. Rodney le sentit. Lui aussi avait envie de John.

Il lui saisit la main.

-Descendons, suggéra t-il avec un petit sourire provoquant. Je crois que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

-Et pour quoi faire, par exemple, demanda John avec malice, reprenant leur jeu favori. Il sourit avec bonheur. Cette fois ci, tout était clair entre eux, l'essentiel avait été dit. Ils avaient joué avec le feu et en avait subi les conséquences. Maintenant le jeu pouvait continuer…pour leur plus grand plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas moi, tu as une idée peut-être ?

-Peut-être, peut-être souffla le militaire à l'oreille de son amoureux. Nous allons voir ça.

-Voir quoi ?

-Si tu continues, c'est entre deux rochers que je vais te faire voir ça et tant pis pour le froid !

Leurs mains se joignirent et pressés par le désir ils reprirent le chemin du retour.

_A suivre….pour le dernier chapitre._


	17. Chapter 17

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, SINCEREMENT**

**NC 17**

17

Les deux hommes gravirent les marches main dans la main. Rodney s'arrêta devant une porte et s'effaça, laissant entrer John.

Celui ci, curieux, examina la chambre où le scientifique avait dormi depuis qu'il était sur cette planète. La petite pièce était éclairée par une large fenêtre et baignait dans la lumière du jour. Elle était sommairement meublée mais semblait confortable et gaie: Un grand lit en bois, une table sur laquelle trônait un vase rempli de fleurs et une espèce de coffre. Une petite salle de bain jouxtait la pièce. Sur une chaise était posé un sac à dos. Le militaire sourit en voyant les affaires de Rodney jetés pêle-mêle sur le sac et certainement extirpés sans aucun souci d'ordre.

John se pencha sur les fleurs.

-C'est Aela, expliqua le scientifique, rompant le silence un peu embarrassé qui s'était installé. Elle vient souvent me voir et on discute de choses et d'autres. C'est une chouette gamine.

Le scientifique se tenait au milieu de la pièce, indécis, l'air un peu emprunté, se posant certainement des questions sur la suite des événements.

John s'approcha, s'empara de ses mains, les porta à ses lèvres et recouvrit ses poignets de petits baisers. Puis sa bouche trouva de nouveau celle de son amoureux, la faisant s'ouvrir. Ils se goûtèrent l'un et l'autre dans un long baiser sensuel. Les mains de John glissèrent dans le dos de son amoureux, le plaquant contre lui, l'enserrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Le baiser devint fiévreux, les bouches humides glissèrent sur les joues, les oreilles, les cous. Les mains de John s'égarèrent sur la poitrine et le ventre de son amoureux . Emporté par la passion il lui prit la bouche avec force et manqua de déséquilibrer son compagnon qui trébucha en arrière. Il le retint in extremis et les deux hommes se sourirent, amusés.

-Dis, si tu continues comme cela, on va se retrouver par terre, souffla le scientifique à l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Hum, ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi, murmura le militaire tentant de reprendre le baiser où il en était, faisant glisser la petite fermeture éclair du col de son amant.

-Attends, intima le scientifique en se libérant de l'emprise de son ami. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ferma les volets, donnant à la petite pièce un aspect plus intime.

Rodney resta quelques secondes à coté de la fenêtre, hésitant. Finalement John s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, viens.

Le scientifique se laissa entraîner au bord du lit. Là, John entreprit de le déshabiller. Tendrement, lentement. Il fit passer le pull par dessus la tête sans cesser de le couvrir de petits baisers. Puis il s'agenouilla et entreprit de lui ôter les chaussures puis les chaussettes.

Il leva la tête, Rodney était un peu rouge mais ses yeux brillaient de désir. John fit glisser le pantalon et l'enleva. Ses mains caressèrent longuement le ventre. Il sentit la réaction de Rodney. Celui-ci frémit et se raidit dans l'attente d'une caresse plus intime. Il sentait que Rodney la désirait et la redoutait à la fois.

John posa une main sur le tissu du boxer, à l'endroit où se trouvait le renflement dur qui trahissait l'envie de son amant. Il le prit à travers le vêtement et caressa sur toute la longueur. Cette fois-ci, Rodney gémit de plaisir. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger malgré lui. John remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Rodney se mit à trembler, désirant mais sans oser le dire que son amant finisse de le déshabiller, voulant sentir ces lèvres douces sur sa chair. Mais John faisait durer la torture. Ses lèvres remontèrent sur le ventre, redescendirent sur la bosse dure recouverte du fin tissu et trouvèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elles se mirent à explorer.

Rodney, excité par la caresse n'y tint plus.

-John, gémit-il en faisant glisser ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, John !

Le militaire comprit. Il enleva le dernier vêtement et s'arrêta, contemplant le sexe dressé devant lui. Il n'avait jamais touché d'autre pénis que le sien mais cela lui parut facile. Il posa son index sur le gland décalotté. C'était doux. Il essaya avec les lèvres. La texture était si tendre, il continua et descendit le long de la hampe. Il eut conscience que tout le corps de son amant se tendait. John saisit le sexe dur dans sa main. C'était chaud, lourd, ça palpitait sur sa paume. Il le prit finalement dans sa bouche, excité par le cri de Rodney. Il se rappelait le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand il recevait cette caresse buccale et voulait que Rodney ressente ce plaisir là venant de lui. Il s'activa, dans un lent va et vient. Il ressentait un immense plaisir à sentir le corps de Rodney répondre avec tant de ferveur à sa caresse. Il l'entendait pousser des petits cris qui lui signalait que la jouissance n'allait pas tarder. En effet, Rodney s'arc-bouta :

-John, je vais jouir ! Le militaire sentit les mains de Rodney de déplacer sur les cotés de sa tête afin de le retirer. Mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait goûter Rodney. Il repoussa une main et son amant comprit. Il se mit à haleter de plus en plus vite tout en émettant des sons rauques et explosa dans la bouche offerte. John le reçut : c'était un peu amer, brûlant mais si excitant. Et c'était Rodney.

John se releva et Rodney s'empara immédiatement de sa bouche, introduisant sa langue et se goûtant. Mais maintenant il voulait donner du plaisir à son amant. Il l'aida à se déshabiller. Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol. Rodney passa la main sur la poitrine musclée et légèrement velue. Ses lèvres se posèrent l'une après l'autres sur les tétons durs et se mirent à les sucer provoquant des gémissements de plaisir. Puis il l'entraîna sur le lit et saisit le sexe dur de John qui se mit à gémir et à pousser dans la main. Rodney imprima la cadence dans de doux mouvement mais le militaire trop excité jouissait déjà. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et éjacula en criant son nom. Le sperme se répandit sur leurs ventres.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Ils se sentaient bien. Leurs mains se déplaçaient doucement sur leurs dos dans de petites caresses tendres entrecoupées de baisers qu'ils venaient poser sur le visage de l'autre. Leurs souffle se mêlèrent et le désir reprit.

-Attends.

Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Il s'empara d'une serviette. Il hésita quelques secondes et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit tube de crème pour les mains. Au moment de faire demi-tour il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux un peu en bataille et l'air heureux. Il se sourit.

Il retourna près du lit et entreprit de les nettoyer tous les deux puis il mit le tube dans la main de son amant.

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt. Il embrassa Rodney avec reconnaissance. Oui, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de pénétrer Rodney, de le posséder.

-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda t-il tout de même en déposant un baiser sur le coté de son cou.

-Oui, je veux te sentir en moi, j'ai envie de toi murmura Rodney d'un ton rauque.

John fit rouler Rodney sur le dos. Il se positionna au dessus de lui et se souleva sur ses bras, contemplant le corps sous le sien.

-Tu fais quoi ? S'enquit le scientifique qui se sentait comme transpercé par le regard brûlant qui courait sur son corps.

-Je veux te regarder, je t'aime, tu es beau.

Rodney rougit violemment :

-Je ne suis pas beau.

-Si, tu es beau et attirant et sexy et j'adore te voir nu. Je sens que je vais en passer du temps à te regarder ! Quand nous serons tout les deux tu ne porteras jamais de vêtements.

Rodney rougit encore plus fort :

-Tu es fou !

-Oui, de toi.

Puis John se laisser retomber sur le corps tant désiré. Leurs mains s'empoignèrent avec passion, caressant, s'emparant des chairs, frottant jusqu'à laisser des marques rouges sur les peaux pales. Les sueurs se mêlèrent et les bouches se cherchèrent puis descendirent goûter les corps, les dents mordillèrent, leurs langues léchèrent le corps de l'autre jusqu'aux plus petits recoins. Rodney prit le pénis de John dans sa bouche et entreprit de lui donner du plaisir, le faisant trembler, caressant les testicules.

Puis il remonta et John fut de nouveau sur lui l'embrassant avec passion. Enfin ce dernier s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et les écarta, soulevant ses jambes. Rodney sentit un oreiller sous ses reins et les mains de John glisser sous ses fesses et les ouvrir doucement. Un doigt lubrifié caressa son anus. C'était bon. Puis le doigt s'introduisit en lui, bientôt rejoint par un second. Rodney se détendit : C'était étrange et même plutôt plaisant. Il sentait les doigts s'activer sans brusquerie, avec douceur. Son regard rencontra celui de son amant. Il lui sourit alors John retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son pénis qu'il fit pénétrer avec lenteur. Les mains de Rodney serrèrent frénétiquement les draps. Il se cambra puis se força à se détendre de nouveau. John s'arrêta un instant, lui laissant le temps de respirer puis reprit ses mouvements.

Rodney sentit le sexe de son amant complètement en lui. Cela était excitant au possible et le visage de John au dessus de lui, crispé par le plaisir, ses lèvres sensuelles qui s'ouvraient laissant passer un souffle rapide tandis qu'il effectuait un va et vient de plus en plus intense commencèrent à provoquer chez Rodney des sensations de plaisir qui allaient crescendo.

Puis le sexe de John percuta un point sensible et Rodney souleva brusquement les reins en criant tandis que son amant accélérait le rythme et se saisissait de son pénis pour le caresser. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une sensation pareille. Il avait perdu toute inhibition et se laissa complètement aller vers le plaisir. Ses oreilles étaient comme dans du coton, il n'était plus que sensations. Il vit encore une fois là-haut le visage de John frappé par l'orgasme. Il lui tendit la main et le sentit s'en saisir et la serrer très fort alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux emporté par la vague de la jouissance.

John finit par se retirer et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Rodney. Le cœur de ce dernier battait à une allure folle. Il en allait de même pour le sien. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et leurs corps en sueurs. Un petit air frais passa. John rabattit le drap sur eux et prit son amoureux dans ses bras. Ils se laissèrent dériver vers un demi sommeil réparateur.

Bien plus tard les deux amants émergèrent de leur torpeur. Ils se sourirent.

-Dis, il faudrait peut-être y aller, murmura Rodney, le grand-père doit se demander ce qu'on fait.

John sourit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit bien s'en douter.

Rodney rougit :

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Allez, viens, embrasse-moi.

Rodney le regarda avec tendresse :

-Je t'aime, John.

-Je t'aime aussi Rodney et je te veux. John le dévisagea avec gravité : Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours . Même parfois un peu compliqué mais si nous le voulons, si nous nous battons, nous pourrons y arriver. Il y aura des moments difficiles mais aussi d'autres merveilleux. Il y aura nous deux et il y aura les autres. Nous pouvons faire avec, après tout, nous sommes très intelligents tous les deux, ajouta t-il avec malice, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

-Hum, surtout moi, sourit Rodney. N'oublie pas que j'ai un Q.I de..gnnnnfff. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne.

-Alors Rodney ? demanda John en le libérant.

-Je crois que nous le pouvons.

Un rire d'enfant leur parvint au loin, léger et clair. Heureux.

Les deux hommes sourirent.

FIN 


End file.
